24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 2:00am-3:00am
| code = 5AFF20 | author = Joel Surnow & Michael Loceff | director = Dwight Little}} Although Karen wishes to help Bill, he is still taken into CTU to maintain the cover while Chloe escapes. Meanwhile, Jack hijacks a plane in search for the recording that Henderson handed off. At the retreat, Martha grows increasingly unstable, causing further dispute between Logan and Mike. Graem continues to manipulate Logan into taking drastic measures. Episode guide * tells Martha that David Palmer's assassin works for him. She accuses him having lied to her. Charles tells her to swear that she'll do as he asks for the good of the country. Martha tells him she hates him. * President Logan tells Graem Bauer that the situation with Martha has been taken care of. Graem warns Logan that his wife can't unravel everything they've worked for. Logan says that she won't. * Christopher Henderson calls President Logan and tells him that he has the recording, but that he has not destroyed it. Logan tells him that destroying the recording protects both of them. * At , Miles Papazian informs Karen Hayes that Chloe O'Brian is working out of Bill Buchanan's house. Hayes asks Shari Rothenberg if Chloe told her why she's helping Audrey Raines and Jack Bauer. Shari replies that Chloe thinks Jack is innocent and that Logan framed Jack for Palmer's assassination. * Hayes calls Buchanan and warns him that Chloe was traced to his house and that they have seven minutes to get Chloe out. Buchanan asks Hayes why she's warning them, and Hayes replies that she may have made a mistake earlier. Chloe refuses to leave yet. * rams Henderson off the road and corners him. Jack tells Henderson to give him the recording, but Henderson says he doesn't have it. Jack calls Chloe and says that Henderson no longer has the recording. Chloe says that he rendezvoused with another car, and Bill says that it went to Van Nuys airport, and whoever it was got directly onto a diplomatic flight. Jack sneaks on board. and Karen Hayes talk to the team at Bill Buchanan's house via speakerphone.]] Miles Papazian tells Karen Hayes that tactical teams are close to getting Bill Buchanan. Karen says she wants it in the conference room, and Miles seems confused but agrees. Karen calls Bill and tells him to get Chloe O'Brian out of his house and have her call back on a dry channel. She also says that they will be arresting Bill and bringing him back to CTU. Bill sends Chloe to a nearby hotel to finish her work. Chloe leaves and there is a knock at the door. Bill says he will be there in a minute and takes off his shirt and ruffles his hair. He answers the door where three DHS agents, including Ed are waiting for him. They ask him where Chloe O'Brian is, and he asks for a warrant. They enter his house and look around. Chloe's not there. They ask him where she is, and he asks to speak to Karen. Miles wants Chloe, and Buchanan says he's the one that let her escape. Bill says he won't say any more, and Karen orders him to be taken back to CTU. begins to work from a bar.]] Chloe O'Brian walks into the Miramont Hotel and enters the bar area. A man at the bar, Ross, eyes her as she walks in. She sits down and pulls her lap top and other things from her backpack and calls up Karen. She wants everything on Flight 520 to Frankfurt to be put in the shared volumes file. Chloe says thanks and calls Jack Bauer. She gets Jack up to speed on Karen helping them, and then says that she will get him the air marshall's seat number. As Chloe continues to work, Ross gets turned down by a woman at the bar and then complains to the bartender, who seems rather disinterested. Chloe calls back Jack and tells him that the air marshall, George Avila, is in seat 12A. Jack says thanks and to call him back when she has the name of the passenger connected to Christopher Henderson. knocks out the air marshall George Avila.]]Jack looks around then walks into the main cabin, pretending to be a passenger. He asks to sit next to Avila, who says it is okay. As he sits down he reaches for a pillow. He says he's going to try and get some rest, then elbows Avila in the face and puts the pillow under his head. He takes Avila's badge from his pocket. asks Hans Meyer to check on his luggage.]] Chloe calls up Jack and tells him that the connection on the flight is a German man named Hans Meyer. Jack walks up to Meyer, posing as George Avila and says he has a question about Meyer's luggage. He leads Meyer to the back to the plane where he knocks him out and drags him into the cargo hold before Sue, the head flight attendant sees them. Martha Logan goes up to Secret Service agent Justin Adams, who is guarding his door. She wants to get to her pills, but Adams says he's not supposed to. Martha gives up on Adams and summons Mike Novick to her room. Martha says she needs her pills, but Mike says Dr. Hill has said she's had enough for now. Martha seems visually upset, but can't tell Mike what's going on. Novick agrees to help her, seeming confused. Graem calls up President Logan and asks if Bauer has been found. Logan says no, and Graem says that this could be disastrous. Logan knows this, and yells at Graem for treating him poorly. talks with an emotional Martha Logan.]] Novick comes in and tells Charles that Martha is agitated and demands her pills. Charles refuses to give them to her, and Mike seems concerned. He wants to know what's going on, and Charles, realizing Mike knows somethings up, says that he and Martha realized today that their marriage is over. Novick apologizes, and Logan allows Martha to take her medication. Bauer wakes Meyer up and asks him about Christopher Henderson. Meyer says he knows Henderson, but hasn't seen him in months. Bauer tells him to find his luggage and open it. Ross approaches Chloe and tries to talk with her. Chloe is short with him, and he says that when she wants to loosen up, the drink is on him. Chloe seems annoyed. Chloe calls airport customs and asks about Meyer. Sue warns the passengers to remain in their seats as turbulence is expected. She notices that someone is missing, then the plane shifts and George Avila falls down. The attendant calls the pilot, Stan Cotter and informs him that the air marshall was knocked out and a passenger is missing. Cotter locks the cockpit door and prepares to return to Los Angeles. Avila says that his gun has been stolen. Mike Novick re-enters the room and dismisses Justin Adams. He gives the pills to Martha Logan and tries to talk to her about what is bothering her. He says that Charles said it was just the marriage, but Novick gets the feeling it's something more. Martha says it's just the marriage, and apologizes for acting erratic earlier. Jack Bauer continues to go through the luggage while Hans Meyer maintains he's innocent. Chloe O'Brian calls up Jack and says that Hans was in customs for three hours, and may not be the guy. The plane begins to turn around, and Jack knows that they know he's on board. He tries to open the door but it is locked. George Avila and Sue stand over the cargo door. Avila is sure that the man who knocked him out is down there. He tells her to tell the captain to cut off the air, even though the flight attendant is concerned that the passenger could die. Avila insists. Bauer and Meyer hear air begin to move, and Bauer realizes that the cabin is depressurizing. Bauer says they will pass out if they don't get back to the main cabin. He calls Chloe and tells her to put him on with the pilot. Chloe's not sure she can, and has to work with Karen Hayes to get Jack on with the pilot. uses a taser on Ross.]] Chloe waits for Karen on the phone and Ross walks up to her again. He says that he knows how she can get free bandwidth and Chloe lets him sit down, smiling widely. He looks at her computer and is impressed, asking her what model it is. She pulls out a taser and stuns him. Karen is able to connect Jack with Stan Cotter, the pilot. He tells Cotter that it's a matter of national security and that he is working for CTU. Cotter doesn't believe him, and asks why he had to knock out the air marshall. Jack says that he's telling the truth and says they're running out of time. Cotter asks his co-pilot Scott Evans what he thinks and Evans thinks they can't take a chance. Bauer takes off a panel from the ceiling where a bunch of cords are. He begins to pull on them, which causes the plane to lose control. He tells Cotter to release the door or he will be responsible for everything that happens to the plane. Cotter reluctantly agrees, telling the flight attendant to let Jack out. Jack emerges, and tells Avila to get in the cargo area. Bauer emerges with a gun and tells Cotter he has to search every passenger, and wants the plane to stay in a holding pattern. Cotter says he is bound by law to land the plane as soon as he can, and will do so. President Charles Logan wants constant updates on the situation of Flight 520 then calls Graem and tells him Bauer is on the plane. Graem tells him to have the plane land immediately or else Bauer may find the recording. calls Miles Papazian an ass-kisser.]] Karen Hayes tells Chloe O'Brian that the President is going to know about Jack Bauer and says she needs to see the evidence. Bill is led in, handcuffed. Miles Papazian tries to get Bill to talk, but Bill dismisses him and calls him an ass-kisser. Karen tells them to take Bill into holding where she will conduct the interrogation. Miles is frustrated and calls up Mike Novick. He complains about how Karen has done his job, but Mike says that Karen was hand picked by Vice President Hal Gardner and that he sees no overt wrongdoing, thinking that she might get more out of Bill by being sweet. Miles continues to protest, but Mike says he's wasting time, and Novick needs to talk to the President. Bill tries to talk to Karen, but she tells him to shut up. She shuts off the security feed that Miles was trying to watch and sits down. Karen says she has to remain skeptical, and that the plane is going to land in about 15 minutes. Logan calls Karen and she asks how Bauer is involved. Logan says that Bauer wants to get out of the country, and is taking over the flight. He wants the plane grounded and his Secret Service detail to pick him up. Logan hangs up, and Bill says they need to get Jack more time, but Karen can't stop the plane from landing. Novick says that he's still confused, and knows that Jack is a good guy. Logan says that Bauer has been playing them for fools all day. Ross begins to wake up in the bar, so Chloe uses her taser on him for the second time. She is able to find out that Scott Evans was a last second replacement for co-pilot, and when she looks at his history, she discovers a connection to Henderson. She calls Jack with the latest information and puts him on with Stan Cotter only, so Evans cannot hear. A passenger tries to be a hero and attempts to rush Jack, but Bauer threatens him and the man sits back down. demands the recording from Evans.]] Bauer tells the pilot that Evans is the man he needs, and has connections to a known terrorist. Cotter asks Evans how he ended up on the flight, and Evans says he just got the call. Cotter pretends to have a leg cramp and makes his way to the door. As he is opening the cockpit door Evans knocks him out with a flashlight, but Bauer is able to enter the cockpit. He punches Evans and demands the tape. Evans hands it over to him. Bauer tells him to land the plane as soon as he can, and calls Chloe to tell her he has the tape. Split screen: Jack waits for Evans to land the plane. Karen is trying to aid Jack. Passengers on the plane are panicking and worried. Martha Logan sitting alongside her bed drunk is making a phone call. Bill is in holding. tells Charles Logan to shoot down Flight 520.]] Martha Logan is drugged up and calls Charles Logan. She says that she wants to understand why he's doing it, because she knows he's a good man. Logan tells her she's two steps from a nervous breakdown, and hangs up. He gets a call from Graem who says he's intercepted a call from Chloe O'Brian to Karen Hayes that shows Jack has the recording. Graem says Logan has two choices: shoot down the plane or go to prison for treason and murder. '' Memorable quotes *'Mike Novick' (to Charles Logan): Is there something going on that I should know about? *'Bill Buchanan' (to Miles Papazian): You have no idea what you're dealing with, you little ass kisser. *'Ross': Hey, whaddya got? Little voice-over-IP goin' on there? *'Chloe O'Brian': Please leave me alone. *'Ross': No, seriously, I can help. I know a way for you to get some free bandwidth. *'Chloe O'Brian': (deciding to play along) Really? *'Ross': Absolutely. *'Chloe O'Brian': Sit down! *'Ross': Cool! Wow, nice piece. Never seen one of these before. What is that? *'Chloe O'Brian' (tazers him, knocking him out): A CTU Series 4. * Jack Bauer (acting like a hijacker): Sit down....everybody stay in your seats! Face forward put your hands on your head, do what I tell you and no one will get hurt if you don't, people will start to die! *'Jack Bauer' (to Scott Evans): Now you don't strike me as a man who's willing to die for Christopher Henderson. Give me the recording. *'Jack Bauer' (to Scott Evans): You're going to land this plane or I'm gonna put a bullet in your head. * Mike Novick: Jack Bauer has been on the right side of everything that's happened today up until now. Episode credits Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * and Jean Smart as Martha Logan Guest starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Paul McCrane as Graem Bauer * Stephen Spinella as Miles Papazian * Kirk Acevedo as George Avila * Richard Gilliland as Stan Cotter * Kirk B. R. Woller as Hans Meyer * Andrew Hawkes as Scott Evans * Blake Robbins as Ross * Stephanie Erb as Sue * David Batiste as Ed Co-starring * Tracy Howe as Agent Justin Adams * Philip Lester as Attendant Dan * Aaron MacPherson as Homeland Security Field Agent * Perry Kelly as Passenger #1 * Keith Pillow as Passenger #2 * Lissa Pallo as Woman at bar * Aleksandra Kaniak as European Woman Uncredited * Bill Leaman as unnamed "hero" passenger Production staff Background information and notes * The flight Jack goes on to get the recording is Flight 520—the same number as of this episode. * This is the only episode in Season 5 where Kim Raver (Audrey Raines) does not make an appearance; this makes Mary Lynn Rajskub the second-billed star. See also *2:00am-3:00am (disambiguation) Day 520 520